Demons After Red Dawn
by RinPekoGakkuri
Summary: The world everyone once knew has already ended once. I don't want to be the cause of the destruction of this one! Demons are after me and I can't use any of my abilities to get away or else they will know where I am. Why can't I just be a normal girl and continue dating my boyfriend?


_**DISCLAIMER:**_ **_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OCS, MY ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, AND THE PLOT! WELL I GUESS THAT MEANS I DO OWN EVERYTHING EXCEPT WHAT I GOT FROM THE ANIME: BLUE EXORCIST AND THE MOVIE: RED DAWN!_**

 ** _A/N: Hey, guys I am Gakkuri and I write the stuff that involves any books, movies, etc. unless it involves anime/manga/cartoons then I call upon Peko! (Peko waves while holding a Vampire Knight volume in hand.) Anyways we beta for each other so sorry if we don't catch everything and some stuff is meant to be there as it is! I have been writing this story since we were freshman in high school and have only now decided to post this... I don't normally add chapters like the other writers on this website just because if I have already written something this long I don't wanna make a new chapter so yea sorry I am lazy! :P But who isn't also if you read any game fanfics they are probably Rin's who if you read the earlier Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist fanfic on this account she posted WITHOUT permission and is currently being punished. (No sweets for three weeks). She's getting fat anyway (Rin: HEY! Me: well it's true!) So enjoy!  
_**

 ** _P.S.: Akatsuki has multiple names to protect herself and others her name is typically Kurusaki-hime, Akatsuki however Noir does not know her real name even though he IS her bf._**

* * *

 _"TIME TO WAKE UP! SCHOOL IN TWO HOURS!"_ My (psychotic) alarm clock announced making me go the floor with a bam from my bed in the tree. _"TIME TO GO TO SC_ _OO_ _L-,"_ I shifted the key making it turn off the alarm. 'Can't a girl get a break every once in a while? Oh wait there is no such thing as a break here in the (word).'

"Akatsuki, come on we have to get going," my boyfriend, Noir, said as I ran to the shower.

"One minute I just woke up!" I yelled in the shower as I stripped down to my birthday suit.

"Of course you just woke up! Now hurry or else we'll miss the Datlsh match!" He replied as I told the shower what I wanted for shampoo, conditioner, etc.

'I swear he's been getting more addicted to that game every day since it started a week ago.' I thought as I heard the shower say, " _Yes Mistress Akatsuki a fine choice. BATHING SHALL COMMENCE IN FIVE SECONDS! PLEASE BE READY WHEN TO BEGIN." The machine controlling the shower said,_ as I got ready to be attacked by streams of soap and water. After three minutes I was done and hopped out of the shower and into my dressing room. As soon as I stepped in two women, Rose and Lilly, came out and curtsied saying, "How would you like to be dressed to Miss Akatsuki?"

"Well how about something that is good for exercising in but appropriate for school." I said as I followed them to the center of the room and hopped onto a platform as they began pulling out clothes and pulling them up against me. After we found something for me to wear for the day, a bloody red sports bra, black vest with tons of pockets (on the sides, insides, and outsides), bloody red short like leggings, black pants also with tons of pockets( that clung to me like skinny jeans but they didn't hurt and were easy to move in) (I called them ninja pants), and finally black combat boots that were perfect for fighting and exercising in. "Thank you Rose, Lilly I'll see you two during supper if I'm not held up," I told them as they began to snicker.

"Oh, are you going to buy something special for the master?" Rose inquired as she covered her mouth with a hand.

"Yes, are you? It has been three months since you two have been dating," Lilly stated acting as innocent a child, even though she is as sneaky and sly as a fox.

"I am thinking about it, but I honestly don't know what to get him... will you two help me?" I asked giving them a weak smile as I grabbed my shoulder bag putting my cell phone, wallet, and a hidden tracker inside.

"Of course we will help you Miss Akatsuki after all we are your friends," Rose and Lilly said they gave me sympathetic smiles and hugged me. "Oh Miss here this was sent to you this morning from someone there is no return address and it doesn't say who it's from either." Lilly said handing me an envelope.

Reading it I realized it was a letter sent to me from my adoptive parents, (who died years ago) it was that was meant to be sent in thirteen years in the future. Inside it had nine hundred ninety-nine billion, nine hundred ninety-nine million, nine hundred ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred ninety-nine dollars and said it had the same amount in my savings bank account that was under their names. Since I'll be eighteen in a couple of weeks it will be transferred to under my name completely. Also since they had put the same amount in when they adopted me, I was a year-old, the many had accumulated so I don't know the actual amount but it was more than this. 'I miss you two,' I thought making sure they didn't read it.

"Thanks, Lilly. Oh by the way when you two go to school for class. Watch out for Trina she has a tendency to go crazy when she get's angry but it makes here movements more predictable, when you go to physical defence/attack class." I said as I began to walk out the door. "Also let's meet at the mall when were all done we can text each other to say when later okay?" I asked as they nodded.

"Have a nice day, Miss Akatsuki," they both said curtsying.

"Akatsuki, nice outfit," Noir said as he passed me my breakfast of toast, scrambled eggs, and ten slices of bacon.

"Why thank you," I said, eating my breakfast, when one of the androids came over to us.

"Good morning Miss Akatsuki, Master Noir; Miss Akatsuki this came in the mail for you." The android, James, said as he stopped at my elbow.

"Thank you, James," I said accepting the package and letter, "have a nice day, oh, did the mailman need it signed?"

"I do not believe it was sent to you through the postal service, Miss, it was just in the mailbox." He replied his blue eyes gleaming with the electricity pulsing through him.

"Oh...thanks again James; we will be going now then see you later," I said as started to the door Noir right behind me with our bags.

"James, if any more mail is sent to us just put it in our rooms, thank you," Noir said as we stepped out of the door. I was opening the letter when Noir said. "So do I need to go hunting after another harasser or are you fine."

"Noir, everything is alright it's just some mail...you don't need to go on a hunt." I replied smiling as I pulled the letter out of its envelope.

* * *

At the stadium

"Akatsuki all the good seats are going to disappear if we don't go get some now," Noir warned, noticing me slow down to read.

"Why don't you go get us some seats I'll meet you there okay?" I asked, my eyes pleading, knowing he wouldn't even want to miss the introductions, rules, and other nonsense they tell everyone before EVERY match.

"Alright but you better be there when the match starts I don't want you to miss anything...plus I would be terribly sad to learn you ditched me or something," he answered looking me in the eyes as I pecked him on the lips.

"ME? NEVER?" I said exaggerated making him chuckle as he smiled and left. I then went to a empty refreshment room and started reading the letter.

 _Dear Miss Akatsuki Kurusaki-Hime,_

 _We have heard many great things about you, your situation, and your school life. Before you ask anything we would like to offer you a job that would help you reach the goals you wish. This job is one that we are sure you would love and you do not have to except unless you want to._ _Everything isn't as bleak as you think not everything is the same as you think the government makes it._ _If you have any questions contact us at xxxxxxxxxxxx or at ### - ### - ####. If you want to meet with us and discuss this personally then meet us at Tejas boulevard 1935 on the corner of Kai and Mai street._

 _Sincerely yours from the Dumake._

'Okay? Weird,' I thought as I left the room after buying some snacks and two drinks. As I entered the Watchers section of the arena I looked for Noir giggling as I noticed him stare at the announcer with a five year olds excitement.

As I reached him he said, noticing me, "What took you so long it's about to begin," smiling at him I just said I had to turn off my cell and I got him something to eat and drink.

"Hmmmmmm... I'll let you off this time Miss Kurusaki-Hime," he said reaching to grab the refreshments.

"Oh well if were are acquaintances then your not getting any Mr. Kurunai," I replied slipping out of his reach.

"Meanie, you know I love you...please don't be like that," he said giving me the puppy-dog eyes.

"I know cutie; here," I replied kissing his cheeks and his mouth.

"CUTIE! I can't believe you called, I, CUTE. I'll let you know I am a man not some childish boy you meet years ago," he said dramatically as I kissed him again.

"Oh, you aren't Noir Kurunai hmmmm I wonder were he is than," I said as I started looking around.

"Oh, I'll show you who he is," he said as he kissed me ever so softly then he said, "now do you see him? Or do I need to take you to him?"

"Yes, I see him; now are we going to watch the match or what?" I inquired smiling my lips felt like they were on fire from his kiss.

Just then the announcer said, "Ladies and gentlemen are you ready to see a Datlsh match?" The audience roared making the stadium shake slightly as everyone stamped their feet. "What was that? You think your ready?... Well alright now then I will now introduce the two competitors and their partners." Everyone started screaming out excited that the match was about to start. "Our golden youth, Mika Cora, and her devil, Slit Throat!" All of the Slit Throat fans screamed and pretended to slit their throats. "Okay... Okay, now then the winner of last year's Senior Cup, Hiro Takagawa and his devil, Morbid Darkness!"

"Man, they're gonna have a junior battle a senior?!" Someone said in amazement behind me.

For you people who are confused at the moment I'll explain a devil is a doll, dolls chose their partners (NOT the other way around), their partners train them and well take care of them. The stages of these pairs begins with apprentices, juniors, seniors, bosses, and finally Beelzebubs/Lucifers/etc. In order to advance to the next level you have to take a test and depending on your district, state, city, etc. the test is different. Also there are the cups each one is given to the champion out of that entire class which means people and devils come from all around the world to get that cup in order to receive it that means all sorts of countries and what not. Now before any of you say anything there is NO UNITED STATES years ago it was destroyed by the North Koreans because they were to cocky and didn't believe how far they were to making nukes. Finally, I'll tell you all a secret, devils are not actually dolls they are real demons that we use to help us however no one else knows this anymore. The devils make sure no one knows (not even their partners)... how I know is because I am actually a devil but I'm no ordinary devil. I am the princess of all demons; I am the daughter of Satan. That's right the Devil himself the one who betrayed God however I am also the daughter of an angel, an archangel at that. I have so much power I wear two choker-necklaces to restrain my powers. My birth mother (I don't remember her) in the journal she left me explaining everything said I was so powerful I could destroy every realm that exists and so I wear the chokers. I also have three tattoos: the one on my neck carries portals in the shape of a celtic knot with the tree of life (I can use those portals to go anywhere I want without being detected), the one on my arm, a heart shows which form I'm using (when the left side shows it's devil and black, the right is angel and white, if neither then I'm "human"), and finally the one on my belly holds my weapons (swords across a bullet below a scythe above daggers to the left and sparkles for magic on the right). No one knows I am the offspring of Satan and an angel... not even Noir... I want to tell him but it is impossible... Oh yeah I might want to tell you guys the princes of hell the ones who control the legions and who Satan controls basically his generals, they are my suitors, (yep I just said suitors as in maybe fiances) and they all have to prove to my father and me which one is the best also they have to win my heart. What I like is that none of them no what I look like, who I am, and they don't know how to find me! Sadly I don't know who they are so I can't avoid them exactly except lay low. However I have a feeling my father is going to do something to make that much harder.

* * *

IN HELL (MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

As Satan paced in his office, thinking of a way to make it harder for his daughter to hide, his generals entered the room. "I have told you all I do not know what she looks like, what's her name, where she lives except that it is somewhere in (word) city or anything! Crystalia never told me anything other than she sent our daughter to the human world to be raised by humans and she should decide her own path whether to be devilish or angelic!" The Devil yelled as flames of every color rose at his anger and anguish.

"Sir, we didn't come here to ask you that we know," Amaroth said sighing. "We have come to say we are all going to the human world to find her."

"WHAT!?" The King of Hell roared.

"Well, your majesty, if we go ourselves we can most likely find her by her aura and well do as what we wish to... court her; after all you were the one who wanted us to woo her and prove to which one deserves your daughter, Oh Great One," the prince of earth said bowing down as the others did behind him.

"I swear you five are almost as evil and sly as me... very well then you may all go however do not reveal what you are, who you are, do not let anyone find out and well, you all know the rules of hell that even here may not be broken." Akatsuki's father said sighing as he looked at them. "When you all find out who my daughter is and everything tell me immediately understood? Good now then wear these so then you all look like mortals/human." He continued handing them a box with bracelets each had a gem of their element.

After they each grabbed their bracelet and put it on they all noticed they felt weak like mortal weak. "What is going on, your highness?!" One of the princes of hell asked bewildered.

"These also restrain your abilities you will be able to use them but you must train with them so your human bodies can get use to them, as you do so your powers will slowly grow back to where they once were," the King replied flatly.

"But why, majesty?" Asked another shocked.

"Because if not your powers would destroy your bodies and yourselves, overwhelmed by the power," he answered slowly becoming annoyed, "now go before I change my mind." With that the five princes of hell left to go to the mortal realm.

Little did they know Akatsuki was way ahead of them.

* * *

Back in the realm of humans/mortals.

As I sat there watching Slit (Slit Throat) throw knives at Morbid (Morbid Darkness), trying to make him back up I felt a huge flare of unearthly power appear then disappear/reduce. 'What in the world?' I thought then suddenly it was clear the princes of hell were here... they were in the mortal realms. 'Crap, what am I going to do? It's going to be a lot harder to hide now!' I thought as Morbid finally reached Slit and used an illusion to make Slit see his worse nightmare, his own knife slitting his throat by an angel. However no one else saw this all they saw was Morbid put his hand up and send a wave of darkness.

Everyone thinks the powers the devils have are added on after they meet their partner. So it was no shock everyone was like "oh, my Morbid just used a shadow wave to knock him out" when actually he made Slit fall asleep and dream of his worse nightmare until he either releases him or goes the the devil hospital/clinic which is actually ran by devils in disguise.

"Akatsuki, you ready it's time to go to school," Noir said as I shifted my focus back to the real world from my thoughts.

"Yeah let's go," I replied smiling as I accepted his hand to pull me up from my seat. Then we left to go to our college, Multiple Arts, where you can learn anything involving the arts: art, music, theater, martial arts, etc. When we made it there we discovered there were five (yes, FIVE!) new students and since Noir and I were the top kids (straight A's, excellent in sports, etc.), we had to escort them around the school, sadly the Board of directors, teachers, and principal were in need of someone to help them out with upcoming Halloween carnival our school was setting up, which meant I was left with the princes of hell or the now human devils.

"Hello, my name is Akatsuki Kurusaki-Hime and I'll be showing you around the school," I introduced myself, smiling, as I entered the principal's office while the principal and Noir left saying if they needed anything to find one of three of us.

"Hello, I am Orion call me Ori," the prince of earth said as he rose up and tried to shake my hand, but I pulled it away.

"I'm sorry but I just got here from a Datlsh match and I also have culinary class next," I explained seeing their confusion.

"Anyway, I'm Jason call me Jas (like case but with a J sound instead of a K)," the prince of water said grinning.

"I'm Hephaestus I know a mouthful right call me Phae (sounds like Fey)," the prince of fire said.

"Name's, Ares call me Ar if you want," the prince of air said looking around the room.

"Perseus everyone calls my Pers," the prince of electricity said yawning.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ori, Jas, Phae, Ar, Pers," I said as I gave them their schedules, rulebooks, information packets, and continued. "I'm afraid though the teachers will call you by your birth names they don't use nicknames here," I shrugged.

"Thanks for the tip also as you can tell our parents were all fans of greek mythology," Ori said as he compared their schedules. "We all have the same classes?"

"Yeah, our school is so big and we have so many teachers per a class that the students depending on the grade go to the same classes until we go to our extra-curricular classes," I replied as he handed me one of their schedules so I could see which classes they had. I then discovered they all had the same classes as me (exactly!). "Oh, that's rare we all have the exact same schedule. Well than are you all ready? We will be getting your supplies and then I'll show you your lockers so you can put them away then I'll take you to our first class."

"We all have the same classes with you?!" They said at the same time in amazement and doubt.

"Yeah, it happens rarely but it happens," I replied giving them a smile as they grabbed their bags, "it's not common but Noir and I have the same schedule too, so yeah." After they grabbed their bags we left the office; I showed them the supply room and we grabbed what they needed for all their classes that was mandatory; their lockers; then I showed them the cafeteria, gym, etc. "Okay our first class is cooking, patisserie, etc. with Mrs. Beth and Mr. Warson, we have an hour before class. Have you guys had breakfast?" I asked as we went outside to the courtyard.

"No, we just got here from another state so we didn't have time," Jas said frowning as Phae's stomach growled with Pers's.

Laughing, I told them that the cafeteria makes breakfast so they could eat before class. "You okay, Ar, you look like you're going to pass out," I inquired as we reached the cafeteria door.

"I'll be fine as soon as I get food in me," he grumbled as we went inside. When we went inside I explained how to order so they didn't have to wait forever then we all sat down at a table and started eating. "How come you're only having milk," Ar growled still grumpy.

"I had breakfast before I got here plus I don't want to eat too much before I go to track and cross country practice which is in the afternoon." I answered as I threw the empty milk carton into a trashcan behind me. When some of the jocks came over.

"Well if it isn't Akatsuki, who are these guys, your harem?" Brad said as he strolled over.

"Brad, now why would I need a harem unlike you I actually have someone who likes me. Plus what is with all those cheerleaders behind you then?" I said slyly as I looked at him in the eyes smiling.

Brad turned a violent shade of red and then grabbed me by my vest collar and pulled me out of my seat, knocking it down. "Why you-," he started then the principal burst in the room with Noir and the board.

"Brad Smith, put her down right now young man or else have a trial by combat," the principal, Mr. Patrick O'Connel, said as they stood there watching us.

Brad slowly put me down, shoving me back a bit, "Akatsuki Kurusaki-Hime, I, Brad Smith, challenge to trial by combat," he said glaring at me.

"Brad Smith, I, Akatsuki Kurusaki-Hime, accept your challenge as I being the one challenge decide the time, place, and what the trial shall be," I replied as I turned to the principal. "Mr. O'Connel will you act as witness to this event as will all of you in this room." Everyone, except obviously the princes who had no idea what was going on, nodded their heads I then turned to Brad, "Brad Smith, the trial will be by martial arts we can pick any kind and we can switch during the match, it will be at 5:30 this afternoon and if the school will allow it in the dojo." I turned to see everyone's reaction they accepted the terms so I then looked at Brad once more, "Mr. Smith, do you agree with these terms?"

"I do, Miss Kurusaki-Hime, I'll see you then," he then bent down and whispered in my ear, "now everyone will see how pathetic you truly are," then he left.

I then put the seat up right grabbed my bag and started to leave waiting outside for the princes, regretfully. 'This would happen while THEY were here,' I thought pissed at myself for allowing it to happen.

"Alright, all of you go to class before I decide to not be nice and count you all tardy," I heard principal say as every single student (except the princes, Noir, and me) paled cleaned up and ran to class. "Akatsuki, Noir, and I'm sorry I'm horrible with names but you all don't need to worry about it." Turning to me he said, "Akatsuki show them to your class and I'll have Noir join you later alright."

"Of course sir, I'm sorry for the scene that happened earlier I'll accept the reprimand sir," I replied bowing to him still regretting the scene I helped cause.

"Do not worry, Akatsuki, it's alright you will not be punished now go along then." He said as I noted that it was a command not a request and left the princes behind me.

* * *

During Cooking Class

"Does the teacher have to do that?" Ar growled as the five of them came over to the table were Noir and I worked.

"No, Mrs. Beth just likes to be "polite" which everyone else calls shear torture in one of the softest forms," Noir said as I focused on making my test course which consisted of: chicken, fried rice w/ vegetables, and candied bananas.

"That looks good what's it for," Pers asked as they came over and began to wash their hands.

"It is my test, a meal that to the United State's families was for one person each if they were eating asian style," I replied as the boys surrounded me to look at it with awe.

"Boys, I know Akatsuki is a great cook but please it isn't going to run off now please let her breath," Mr. Warson bellowed as he passed me some sort of dessert. "Now Akatsuki tell me what Angelique did wrong with this dish." I explained to everyone politely as Angelique watched me with utter fascination.

"Akatsuki, thank you for the tips I hope some day I can get up to your level up expertise," the girl said bowing as she took the dessert and used it to compare to her other ones making notes.

"Thank you, Akatsuki, you can always spot the ones I seem to miss and your Opera, chocolate cake w/ caffeine/coffee/etc., from last week was magnificent I do not recall ever liking caffeinated cakes but yours was marvelous. Did you put in raspberry jam or raspberry creme I couldn't tell." My enthusiastic male teacher asked.

"Actually sir it was raspberry essence with yes a creme but it wasn't raspberry," I answered passing Mrs. Beth my test meal.

"You'll get your grade tomorrow Akatsuki," the female teacher said as the bell rang dismissing us as I nodded to her comment.

The rest of school flew by with thankfully no more incidents and soon it was time for the match. "You guys better follow Noir he can show you were to sit I have to get ready," I said as I turned to the changing room.

"Good luck," Phae said after being quite all day as he and the others followed Noir to the bleachers.

After changing into school regulated wear for trials I entered the arena. "Are both competitors ready?" The martial arts teacher, Noah Lee, asked as I faced Brad, both of us nodded and then we jumped back about five feet. "BEGIN!"

With that Brad came charging at me with the swords we only use for Kali competitions. I danced around him like a snake hitting his pressure points until he dropped both of the swords being unable to use them. I then heard him mutter what sounded like witch. "hehehehe..." 'okay what in the world is going on? Has he cracked?' I thought as chuckled and burst into gales of laughter. I was then pretty sure everyone is like WTF is going on and others saying FISH when he burst out laughing then he was at me again.

"Uhhhhh, I think he's going berserk Mr. Lee," one of the students said as everyone sweatdropped still shocked. Then he picked up one of the swords and started swinging it like a battle axe.

'He's getting desperate,' I thought as I continued to dance away from his wild swings. After about thirty minutes he dropped the sword and started panting.

"What the hell are you, you aren't even sweating?" He shouted rage glazing his green eyes as his light brown hair stuck to him and shaked his head.

"Humans, I just don't waste my energy doing the same thing as you were doing then," I replied as I stood two yards away from him. "Also it's not like your going to be able to land a hit if you allow your rage to take over completely," I continued crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Witch, that has to be it your a witch hehe HAHA HAHAHAH!" Brad started saying as he started swinging the sword around and laughing again, like a maniac.

"Brad, I'm sorry I don't mean to offend you but," I began nicely then I was serious, "it's time to end this." The principal nodded in agreement for he was getting annoyed by how long this was taking. Then I was off sprinting at him at full speed I didn't even give him time to face me. The next thing he knew my leg had landed a blow in between his jaw and throat and he was flying like a bird. Brad didn't get up but he was alive the nurse said as she and her assistant, Mikal, put him on a stretcher and they left.

"The winner of the trial is Akatsuki Kurusaki-Hime," Noir announced as he was co-class president with me. "Now then you may all go home," he continued dismissing everyone as I left the arena to change back into my clothes.

"What in the world was that," Jas asked exclaiming as I left the changing room and walked out side. "I've never seen anything like that EVER!"

"I just wear my opponent down then defeated him before he had completely cracked," I replied blowing off his amazement as I set out for home.

"Akatsuki, can I speak with you for a moment," Mr. O'Connel said as I began to walk to the gate. "We can finish these matters later, yes?" Turning behind himself he asked the board members as they nodded their heads and left.

"You asked for me, sir," I said as I walked over to him as I noticed the princes and Noir talking by the gate.

"Ah, yes, Akatsuki I'm sorry to ask of this but can the new students stay at Noir's and your's place," the principal asked giving me a sympathetic smile.

"Of course, Mr. O'Connel? Is this stay temporary or more permanent," I asked him thinking. 'OH NO! If they catch me doing magic they'll total realize who I am!'

"I'm afraid I do not know... thank you Akatsuki I know this is hard for you even more now since you are now surrounded by men but I trust your judgement," the six foot four man said making me feel a huge weight/hammer hit me.

"Thank you, sir, I will not disappoint you," I replied masking my thoughts which screamed pretty much panic and bloody murder.

"Please don't Akatsuki; people like you come almost every five centuries it feels like now a days," the principal replied sighing as his red hair gleamed showing his natural blondish highlights.

"So we are-," Phae began.

"You boys are going home, I however have errands to run so if you need anything in town I suggest you right it down and give me the list," I said as I came over sighed and looked over to Noir. "Do we need anything? I'm gonna get some more food and what-not.

"Here then, don't get in any trouble okay," Noir warned me, since I have a very short temper with all sorts of things, as he and the others handed me their lists.

"Hey guys we are all going to go buy personal stuff tomorrow(Saturday), okay? So if you need clothes, furniture, etc. Then right that on another list and have it ready okay I'm off then." I told them as Noir and I kissed each others' cheeks and I hopped into my bloody-red and black dodge ram truck and zoomed off.

* * *

At the Mall

"Hi, Lilly. Hi Rose," I said as I met up with them at the fountain, the center point of the entire mall. "You guys ready to shop?"

"Of course, Miss Akatsuki," they replied as they curtsied to me.

"Don't DO that in public please... when we are not at home we are just us got, it," I whined as I looked at them slightly jealous. Why was I jealous? The reason because they live a perfectly normal life. Lilly and Rose get to go to school wearing uniforms (black jackets and pleated skirts, that stop at mid-thigh, (black outdoor shoes, white indoor shoes,) white collared shirts and even gym uniforms.), go to work, do homework, hangout with friends, and do all the fun stuff a normal teen does. ME? NO, I absolutely cannot or else someone might recognize me, a devil, and then well I'm dead meat.

"But, Miss Akatsuki, we have to we are your servants," Rose said looking at me slightly afraid.

"Rose, you two are my only friends that are girls that don't want to steal my secrets or try to kill me. Also you two only work for me when we are at home other than that you two are free," I replied frowning slightly.

"Alright, Akatsuki," Lilly said smiling at me before she turned to Rose and said something about that they aren't my servants when they aren't at my home like I said.

"Thanks, Lilly, now are we ready to shop till we drop or what?" I asked as the two stared at something behind me. "What?"

"I believe they are curious who I am," an all too familiar voice said as I instantly reacted kicking my leg out and into his stomach as he when flying into the fountain. "Seriously, Akatsuki?"

"Well no offence, Hansen, but you are quite the pervert from what I remember," I replied as I led the girls away from him at a run and ran to a store that allows only women. The reason why because it holds only women's clothing and lady things from every century.

"Mrs. Takano, Hansen again can we hide," I asked as the store owner nodded before looking in a sketch book some more. After some time we left and proceeded shopping... "hey guys what should I get for Noir's birthday... I have no idea at the moment," I said as they looked at each other before taking me to a store that sold accessories related to Datlsh making me stare...

"Get him one of these after all he LOVES Datlsh matches and stuff plus you should be able to pick something good for him," they said as I smiled before picking out a bracelet that said 'Devil's rule bit****'


End file.
